


Mini Holiday

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Month, Tyrus Month 2018, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: Tyrus Month - Day 9, 'Holiday'Cyrus has a mini holiday, of sorts, surprise for TJ.





	Mini Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Todays is a super short one! I don't have much time to do the whole month with longer stories, so I'm trying to do short little ones for every day. But there will be longer ones too! Enjoy!

“Okay, put this on” Cyrus says to TJ, handing him a blindfold.

TJ raises his eyebrows at the shorter boy, “What are you up to Underdog? I already know we’re at the park. Why do I need a blindfold now?”

“Well ideally I would have had you blindfolded from the minute we met up at The Spoon, but that seemed a little too dangerous for my liking. I’m worried enough about getting you over to the surprise without accidently getting you hurt somehow, and it’s less than a minute walk from here.” 

TJ laughs lightly, looking down at his slightly worried boyfriend. It really was a beautiful day today, a perfect park day. Cyrus had told TJ last week to make sure he was free today because he was planning a surprise for him. This surprised TJ, normally he’s the one planning surprises for Cyrus, so he was a little worried about what Cyrus was planning, but also excited. Every time he’s with Cyrus, or thinking of him, he gets excited and happy. As for the blindfold, TJ isn’t a fan of not being in control of where he’s going. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust Cyrus, it’s just that he didn’t like not being able to see what he’s doing.

“Just put it on? Please?” Cyrus begs, puppydog eyes in full effect. TJ sighs and takes the blindfold, tying it around his head so he can’t see a thing. “Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?”

“No idea Underdog,” TJ replies, amusement in his voice. 

“Good, okay lets go!” He gently takes hold of TJs hand and starts to walk, leading the blindfolded boy.

“Where are you taking me?” TJ asks, voice a mixture of excitement with a hint of worry.

“We’re nearly there,” Cyrus replies, “Just a few more steps...okay and STOP!” The two boys come to a holt, and Cyrus lets go of TJs hand. “Okay, take off your blindfold!” He watches as TJ does as instructed, and his reaction. 

Cyrus had spent the morning setting up a little fake beach in a private corner of the park. He’d got sand, a lot of it, he wanted enough for them to be able to make a sand castle. There is a large shallow tub of water placed in front of two beach loungers, a cooler with a load of drinks in it, a picnic basket, and a few mini beach games.

TJ looks at it all, not moving, trying to take it all in. 

“I know it isn’t perfect,” Cyrus says, a hint of sadness in his voice. “But I did the best I could. You said you’d never gone on holiday, and when I think of a holiday I think of the beach. So I thought I would make our own little beach here for the day, so you could have a super mini holiday.” He blurts out very fast while watching his boyfriend, trying to gage whether or not he’d done well.

TJ turns to him, and suddenly pulls him into a very tight hug. “Cyrus, it’s perfect!” He lets the boy go and holds his hand, “You didn’t have to do any of this, but it is amazing. So thank you,” his voice full of gratitude, the boys smile at each other.

“I’m glad you like it TJ,” Cyrus says happily. “Want to get your beach day started?” He asks.

“Yeah I do!” TJ says, as he pulls Cyrus over to the beach loungers and sits himself down on one, grabbing the picnic basket at the same time. The two start to go through the food, starting of their mini holiday together.


End file.
